


Marathon

by Engineer104



Series: Royal Flush - a Prompt Fill Collection [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Pidge just wants Lance to get off her back about "team bonding".(She has fun anyway.)





	Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> More old fic...
> 
> originally posted [here](https://sp4c3-0ddity.tumblr.com/post/169805558618/more-head-canons-coming-from-yours-truly-head)

Pidge only agreed to binge watch a cartoon from the early 2000s on a Friday night because Lance promised he would leave her alone for the rest of the weekend, and  _that_ was a promise she desperately needed. Which was how Pidge found herself dressed snugly in pajamas, a nondescript pair of white slippers warming her feet, while she knocked on the door to their dorm room.

Hunk opened the door, a wide grin on his face, and he said, “Huh, I can’t believe you actually came.”

Pidge forced a smile. “Neither can I.”

“Well,” Hunk said, waving her inside, “what kind of snacks do you like? We’ve got popcorn, chips, candy–”

“Got anything with peanut butter?” Pidge wondered. She glanced about the space, which was just a bit larger than her own room since it was a double, and cleaner than she expected. In fact, between Lance and Hunk, she guessed that the messier, more cluttered side - though still quite neat compared to the mess in her room - belonged to  _Hunk_.

“I think I have some Reese’s pieces?” Hunk offered.

Pidge nodded, then asked, “Where’s Lance? If he skips out on us when it was  _his_ idea–”

“Someone say my name?”

Pidge flinched, startled at the sudden interruption, and spun towards the door where Lance stood with a bowl of butter-scented popcorn. He picked up a piece as she watched and dropped it into his mouth.

“Oh, hey, you came!” he said cheerfully. He then offered her the bowl. “Popcorn?”

“Uh…maybe later,” Pidge said.

“Suit yourself.” Lance took a handful - paying no mind to Hunk’s indignant screech - from the bowl and passed the rest over to his roommate while he started setting up his computer to stream  _Teen Titans_. “Trust me,” he said while Pidge sat next to Hunk, leaning against the side of a bed, “you’re going to  _love_ this.”

“How do you know?” Pidge asked. She rested an elbow on her thigh, chin propped in her palm, and leaned forward.

“You just seem like the kind of guy that likes comic books,” Lance said. He stuck his tongue out between his teeth while he searched for the first episode, then grinned as the theme song played. He settled on Pidge’s side, opposite Hunk, and within the first five minutes the bowl of popcorn ended up in her lap where all three of them could easily reach it.

Pidge barely watched, only half-focused on the screen, the room’s contents more interesting to her than a cartoon she’d seen before with…with Matt. Even though Hunk had turned off the light, some illumination from the lamps outside made it in through the blinds covering the window, along with what the screen provided. So she could see Hunk’s bed sheets - decorated with  _sushi_ \- and posters of engines, along with a periodic table of the elements pinned up over his desk.

Lance’s sheets were plainer, oddly enough, just a simple navy with a white comforter that seemed too pristine. His walls had more character, with old-fashioned Polaroid photos tacked to the walls - against Garrison dorm rules - too far away for Pidge to make out the subjects.

Lance and Hunk maintained a quiet commentary throughout each episode, but since Pidge couldn’t be bothered to pay attention, their conversation didn’t annoy her as much as she would’ve thought. In fact, something about it seemed distinctly familiar, warm and homey and comfortable in a way that she hadn’t felt in way too long. She slouched, relaxing, her foot brushing Lance’s leg while she leaned a bit into Hunk’s shoulder, absentmindedly eating from the bag of Reese’s pieces that Hunk had kindly provided her.

 _This is nice,_ Pidge thought.  _Why don’t we do this ‘bonding’ thing more often?_

She straightened, stiffening, when she remembered, and pulled her knees up towards her body with a sigh.

(Perhaps, if she hadn’t so quickly fallen into a depression she might’ve noticed Lance and Hunk exchanging worried glances over her head.)

Lance paused the current episode - the fourth. “So, Hunk, tell me,” he said, holding up an arm and flexing, “am I the Robin or the Cyborg?”

“The Beast Boy,” Pidge said without hesitation. She couldn’t help smirking at his indignant gasp. “You even have similar senses of humor, and similar luck with girls, and–”

“No, absolutely not!” Lance said, covering his ears. “I cannot listen to this blasphemy! Hunk, I charge you to defend my honor!”

“Uh…” Hunk glanced between Lance’s scorn and Pidge’s smirk. “I think he’s right though?”

Lance scowled and pointed threateningly at him. “You take that back!”

Hunk shook his head. “I tell it how it is, buddy, and you know it.”

Lance crossed his arms while Pidge giggled. “Fine,” he said. “Then what’s  _this_ nerd?”

Pidge pressed her lips together, sobering a bit, but refused to let it get to her.

“Pidge is Robin, obviously,” Hunk guessed, clasping his hands together while he thought. “Proficient with technology, even if he’s not exactly…” He smiled apologetically at her. “As leader-ly?”

“That’s not a word,” Pidge grumbled.

“ _I’m_ leader-ly!” Lance hissed.

“Yeah, sometimes, sure,” Hunk agreed with a nod, “but you could be better.”

“So could Robin!” Lance threw his hands into the air. “He’s obsessed with Slade beyond reason!”

“That’s fair,” Hunk said. Then his eyes brightened, but Pidge didn’t like the look in them when he once more looked at her. “I can also see Pidge as Raven.”

Pidge blinked, surprised. “Why?”

“You’re pretty mysterious?” Hunk said as if it was a question. When Pidge didn’t contradict him - because, well, at least  _some_ part of her disguise was effective - he shrugged and added, “That might be where the similarities end.”

“So Hunk is the Cyborg,” Lance assessed.

“Yes,” Pidge agreed immediately, and even Hunk nodded.

“So the Starfire is…?” Hunk wondered, looking between Lance and Pidge.

Lance laughed and said, “One day, maybe we’ll meet an alien princess. I just hope she kisses  _me_ to learn English,  _or_ Spanish if she likes.”

Pidge glanced at Hunk, her lips trembling with suppressed mirth, but when she spotted a similar look on his face, she burst into laughter at Lance’s ridiculous notion. “Oh my God,” she said, bending over and struggling to breathe. “You–are–the– _worst_.”

“And yet, you’re still here,” Lance pointed out without sounding offended.

“Yeah,” Pidge agreed once she caught her breath. She smiled at him, and at Hunk, feeling happier than she had in a while. “I guess I am.”


End file.
